


Sea Christmas

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas Saiyuki...again...cut out the good part XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sea Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Saiyuki...again...cut out the good part XD

Uruha groaned grabbing hold of his head. There was a steady pounding and he could feel the welt on his head where he had been hit. Pushing himself up, Uruha looked around the small cluttered cabin. "...daddy?" he asked wondering where his father, Reita, had gone.

"He's not here," came a soft voice from the shadows.

Uruha jumped slightly. "Where is he?"

"I'd guess on his way home to get my money...or that's where you better pray he's going."

Uruha swallowed, the memories of the attack on his father's ship coming back. "...the ransom..."

"So you remember..."

Uruha nodded slowly to avoid making the pounding worse. "He has till christmas...that's what they told him...I'd be safe till christmas," Uruha said slightly panicked now that he realized he was locked in a room alone with a man.

"I'm not gonna do anything. I gave my word."

"You gave...your word?" Uruha asked.

"Hai." The man stepped out of the shadows. "I am the captain."

Uruha looked the man over discreetly. He had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as the man before him. His black hair was styled perfectly to amplify his looks. There was a small hole where he apparently used to wear a lip ring on the right side of his full mouth. His brown eyes were sharp but held nothing but kindness, a rarity among pirates. Uruha couldn't help but star, his heartbeat picking up.

"You'll be staying in my quarters while you are onboard...for your own safety."

Uruha blinked. "Safety...locked up with a pirate captain...ironic."

The captain smiled. "Yes...I suppose it is. You may call me Aoi. You are free to move about the ship...but stay away from Ruki. You'll know who he is. If you're not with me...you'd be safest with Kai in the galley. Behave while you're here and you wont be hurt."

Uruha nodded, his mind reeling not from what Aoi had said, but rather his smile. "I'll behave..."

"Good...enjoy your week aboard the Gazette," Aoi murmured before leaving the room.

*****************************************************************

Uruha spent most of his time in the galley with Kai. The boy was sweet, almost innocent, but as the week passed, Uruha's fixation with Aoi grew until he was quite literally at his side all the time. By the last day aboard, Christmas, everyone noticed the blondes new attachment to the captain, never being more than 5 feet away, so Uruha was with the captain when he recieved word that his father had the money.

Aoi smiled over at him. "Looks like you get to go home after all."

Uruha nodded. He thought he should be happy but when he thought about leaving with his father, his heart broke. He didn't want to leave, not anymore. He had enjoyed his time on board, especially the time with the time with the captain.

Aoi yelled out his order to meet up with Reita and headed back to his cabin, Uruha steps behind him. As always, he let the blonde in first and shut them in. After bolting the door, he turned around and was pushed against the door.

Uruha didn't know what he was doing but he didn't want to leave the ship without Aoi knowing how he felt, so when Aoi went to complain about the treatment, Uruha stopped him with a kiss. "Don't..." he murmured pulling back.

After the shock wore off, a smile crept on Aoi's face. "You don't want to leave..."

Uruha shook his head a little. "I...wanna stay...with you."

"Then you tell your father."

"I will...but I want to talk to him alone...to explain."

Aoi nodded. "I'll make arrangements."

"Thank you Aoi. Um...you know I don't want to be part of the crew right?"

Aoi leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I think I figured that out..."

Uruha smiled. "Merry Christmas Aoi..."

"Merry Christmas..." Aoi murmured before taking another kiss, this one much more tempting than their last.


End file.
